


In The Night TIme

by WritingStag



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Glimmer is the one to have a nightmare this time, Adora does her best to comfort her.





	In The Night TIme

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little GLimmadora drabble while I dip my toes into this fandom! I hope you all enjoy!

Adora had gotten a little more used to sleeping alone. She only rarely snuck into Glimmers room, sleeping at her feet when she was plagued by nightmares or anxieties. But lately she’d been finding it easier and easier to sleep by herself. Part of her suspect she’d always feel that loss, she’d always crave that second person, but she couldn’t in good conscious keep bothering Glimmer and sneaking into her room at night.

The last time she’d snuck into Glimmers room had been over a week ago and so when Adora awoke to sniffling she was a bit confused to say the least. Blearily feeling around her, she realized she was in her own bed and in her own room. Touching her cheeks she found her eye were dry, so where was the sniffling coming from if not herself? A trembling hand reached out and touched her shoulder and only several years of combat training kept her from leaping from her skin. Whipping her head around to see where the touch had come from, Adora relaxed and instantly tensed again when she saw Glimmer, trembling, her face tear streaked.

“Glimmer? What is it, what’s going on?” Instinct took over as Adora swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, torn between reaching for her sword and taking Glimmer into her arms. Her protective instinct won out in the end and Adora folded Glimmer into her body, strong arms holding her close and feeling each shiver and shudder. “Glimmer? Are you okay?”

It took a few moments for Glimmer to find her voice, and when she finally spoke, Adora’s heart spiked in pain at the sound of anguish and fear in her friends voice.  “I had…. You…” She struggled to speak and Adora held her tighter.  “I had a nightmare and we were back in the fright zone and shadow weaver messed up your head and when you got up you started hitting me and you wouldn’t stop and….” Glimmers voice broke as she dissolved into fresh sobs, Adora’s heart also shattering at her feet.

“Glimmer I…” Glimmer squeezed Adora harder, her face pressed into the taller girl’s chest and she cried, her fingers clawing at the back of her tank top, desperate to get her closer.

“Shadow weaver hurt you and I couldn’t stop her.” Glimmer sobbed.

Oh.

“Glimmer I’m... I’m okay see?”  Normally their positions were reversed and quite frankly Adora had no idea how to comfort her friend, all she had to go off were the times Glimmer had done the same for her and so she went from memory, skimming her fingers up Glimmers back and holding her close.  “Shadow weaver can’t hurt us. And I won’t…. I won’t ever hit you.” Adora whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke.

“I know, I just… I can’t get her out of my head, I can’t stop thinking about her hurting you like that and…” Adora shushed her gently and ran her fingers through Glimmers hair, the soft and silky strands running through her fingers like water. “Come back to bed with me?” Glimmer begged, peaking up at Adora through wet lashes, her pink eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

And who was Adora to deny her friend the same comfort she’d offered over and over?

“Of course.” She replied, mentally bracing herself for the squishy feeling she felt whenever Glimmer teleported her, relaxing once she felt the soft and overly fluffy cushions of Glimmers bed at her back, Glimmer now fully on top of her and pulling the blankets up around them before pressing her face into the hollow of her friends neck and taking a deep breath.

Adora put her arms back around her friend, rubbing her back and doing her best to squeeze the bad thoughts away. Glimmer fell asleep again after a few minutes, her trembles giving way to long and slow breaths. Adora waits a little longer, just to make sure the princess really is asleep before letting herself fall asleep as well, Glimmers warm and comfortable weight on her chest soothing her off to sleep.

And if the next morning Glimmer wakes up to Adora’s shy smile as she plays with her hair to wake her up, the sun creating a halo around her golden hair, a soft blush on her cheeks, well then Adora thinks she’s been taught pretty well how to handle Glimmers nightmares. And at breakfast when Adora gives Glimmer a soft smile and mouths the words ‘We’ll be okay’ well, who is Glimmer to not believe her?


End file.
